Connective tissue is the structural framework of cartilage, bone, synovium, ligament, meniscus, and tendon in articulating joints. Components of connective tissue are produced by resident cells and then secreted to form the extracellular matrix (ECM) characteristics of the tissue. In addition to serving as structural framework, the ECM also plays a critical role in cell communication and function. In articular cartilage, chondrocytes are aligned in a distinct pattern within the type II collagen ECM framework. Bone forming osteoblasts and osteocytes, as well as bone resorbing osteoclasts, are organized in mineralized type I collagen ECM. The few fibroblast-like and macrophage-like cells in the synovium are also held in place by ECM. Similarly, tenocytes and ligament cells are assembled together within the ECM. The synthesis and breakdown of connective tissue ECM is controlled by a network of regulatory molecules which are also produced by the resident tissue cells. This network includes growth factors and a wide array of molecules known as pro-inflammatory mediators. They include cytokines, chemokines, prostaglandins and nitric oxide. These molecules exhibit many biological activities. They can induce cell proliferation or cell death. These substances can also induce anabolic pathways for production of ECM or induce catabolic enzymes that can break down the ECM, Under physiological conditions, cell survival or death, the production or breakdown of connective tissue ECM is tightly controlled to maintain balanced homeostasis. The production and function of regulatory molecules is modulated by many factors including mechanical forces, physical factors such as temperature and pH, chemicals, microbes and their products. Under certain conditions, these factors can elicit excessive and untimely production of regulatory molecules leading to irreparable tissue damage, loss of function and death.
Inflammation and Pro-Inflammatory Mediators
Tissues react to mechanical, physical, chemical insults and infection by an inflammatory response. The inflammation process is known to lead to recovery, to healing, defense against infection and is usually life preserving. The inflammatory response in humans and animals consists of two phases. The initial phase is characterized by the local synthesis of pro-inflammatory mediators such prostaglandins and leukotrienes. They are derived from arachidonic acid through the action of cyclooxygenases and lipoxygenases. These pro-inflammatory mediators increase local blood flow and enhance the permeability of endothelial cells to allow leukocyte recruitment and accumulation. Other pro-inflammatory mediators which are subsequently produced include cytokines (IL-1β, TNF-α), chemokines (IL-8), and nitric oxide. In the second phase, the resolution phase, prostaglandins generated during the initial phase activate enzymatic pathways along which arachidonic acid is converted to chemical mediators with anti-inflammatory properties. It has been reported that prostaglandin E2 (PGE2) activates the expression of 15-lipoxygenase which generates anti-inflammatory lipoxins from arachidonic acid. Thus, the resolution of inflammation is driven by the pro-inflammatory response. These studies indicate that the initiation, progression and termination of the inflammation process are tightly controlled. Prolonged, exaggerated inflammation has been associated with many disorders including osteoarthritis (OA), rheumatoid arthritis (RA), Alzheimer's disease and cardiovascular disease.
In joint tissues, chondrocytes, synoviocytes, osteoblasts, osteoclasts, ligament cells, and tenocytes produce a wide array of pro-inflammatory mediators. Among these is prostaglandin E2 (PGE2), which is known to play a regulatory role by inducing the production of other mediators including cytokines, nitric oxide, and connective tissue degrading metalloproteinase (MMP) enzymes. Due to its ability to induce metalloproteinases (MMPs), PGE2 contributes to the breakdown of cartilage ECM. In addition, PGE2 promotes bone resorption and osteophyte formation. PGE2 sensitizes nociceptors on peripheral nerve endings, thereby contributing to the development of inflammatory pain. PGE2 levels are locally regulated by the inducible cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2) enzyme, a nitric oxide synthase in chondrocytes that inhibits cartilage and proteoglycan degradation. In pathologic conditions such as osteoarthritis, COX-2 expression is up-regulated with a concomitant increase in PGE2 production.
The role of other tissues in the inflammation process is also well established. Inflammation of the synovial membrane is now recognized to be a key event in cartilage degradation in osteoarthritis, particularly during the early stages of the disease. Synovitis is characterized by activation of resident macrophage-like cells and fibroblast-like cells in the synovial membrane which leads to production of excessive amounts of pro-inflammatory mediators including TNF-α, IL-1β and PGE2, Recent evidence suggests that synovial macrophages are the main source of the cytokines in the earliest stages of osteoarthritis and that they are important contributors to the cartilage damage in osteoarthritis throughout the course of the disease. Cytokines also induce production of PGE2 and active metalloproteinases (MMPs). It is now well accepted that these mediators control the balance between ECM destruction and repair, which has made these molecules preferred targets for therapeutic intervention. Other tissues in the joint such as the subchondral bone also produce pro-inflammatory mediators that modulate joint health.
In addition to pro-inflammatory mediators such as cytokines and prostaglandins, reactive oxygen species (ROS) have also been implicated in joint degeneration observed in osteoarthritis. Oxidative stress induced by ROS such as nitric oxide and hydrogen peroxide has been shown to cause chondrocyte apoptosis and cartilage ECM breakdown. Moreover, ROS have been reported to activate signal transduction pathways that lead to an increased production of pro-inflammatory mediators including cytokines and prostaglandins. Studies in vitro have demonstrated a linkage between the pathways involved in the production of ROS and pro-inflammatory mediators. These studies support the notion that agents capable of inhibiting both oxidative stress and inflammation pathways would be particularly useful in the modulation of inflammation.
Treatment of Inflammation in Joint Tissues Using Drugs
The central role of COX-2 and PGE2 in the pathophysiology of osteoarthritis is reflected in the widespread use of selective COX-2 inhibitors and a variety of non-selective non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) for the treatment of the disorder. However, prolonged administration of these drugs has adverse side effects, including gastrointestinal pathologies and disruption of cartilage proteoglycan metabolism. Studies in human and animal models have demonstrated impaired bone healing and repair with the use of COX inhibitors. Therefore, there is a need for alternative treatments for the management of inflammation that do not center on the use of NSAIDs to inhibit the production of PGE2 and other pro-inflammatory mediators.
Treatment of Inflammation in Joint Tissues Using Nutraceuticals
Avocado/Soybean Unsaponifiables (ASU)
Many studies have documented the benefits of avocado/soybean unsaponifiables (ASU) for promoting joint health and the management of osteoarthritis. Clinical studies have reported beneficial effects of ASU in human and equine osteoarthritis patients as well as in experimental animal models of OA. The mechanisms that could account for the beneficial effects of ASU for osteoarthritis have been studied in vitro using bovine and human joint tissue cells. These studies showed that ASU inhibits the expression and production of cytokines, chemokines, PGE2, nitric oxide, and MMPs. ASU also exerts anabolic effects on cartilage metabolism by enhancing synthesis of cartilage matrix components while suppressing their degradation.
Earlier studies using human osteoarthritic chondrocyte cultures found that ASU significantly reduces the stimulating effect of IL-1β on PGE2 production. Of the two isoforms of cyclooxygenases involved in prostaglandin synthesis, COX-2 is highly inducible in response to cytokine exposure. High levels of COX-2 expression have been demonstrated in human synovial tissue). Several studies in experimental animals and humans have shown that PGE2 synthesis and COX-2 expression are upregulated in synovial membranes in OA. Increased levels of PGE2 have been detected in synovial tissue and in synovial fibroblasts in OA. There is experimental evidence that synovial tissue is the major source of eicosanoids found in osteoarthritic synovial fluid. Cytokines IL-1β and TNF-α enhance synoviocyte production of PGE2. The reported decrease in PGE2 synthesis by ASU appears to be associated with a decrease in COX-2 gene expression.
Lipoic Acid (LA)
Lipoic acid (LA), also known as 1,2 dithiolane-3-pentanoic acid, 1,2-dithiolane-3-valeric acid, or 6,8-thioctic acid, is a potent, naturally occurring, low molecular weight antioxidant. Lipoic acid is synthesized enzymatically in the mitochondrion from octanoic acid. It is a critical cofactor of mitochondrial decarboxylation reactions and is essential for adequate ATP production. Lipoic acid exists in enantiomeric forms: R-lipoic acid (R-LA) and S-lipoic acid (S-LA). In biological systems, only R-LA is conjugated to lysine residues in the amide linkage. The oxidized (LA) and reduced (DHLA) forms represent a potent redox couple. The biological effect of LA include scavenging of reactive oxygen species, regeneration of endogenous antioxidants such as glutathione and vitamin E, metal ion chelating, and repair oxidative damage in macromolecules. Both LA and DHLA are capable of scavenging reactive oxygen species (ROS) and reactive nitrogen species (RNS), and have the ability to prevent protein carbonyl formation. LA and DHLA can regenerate other endogenous antioxidants such as vitamin C, vitamin E, and glutathione, thereby protecting cells against oxidative stress. Recent evidence suggests that LA not only acts as a true oxidant scavenger but in addition acts as an activator of cellular stress response pathways.
Studies indicate that orally administered LA elicits biological activities critical in the defense against oxidative stress related insults. There is a growing body of evidence suggesting that orally administered LA is bioavailable, safe in moderate doses and elicits several metabolic and clinical effects. Reported clinical benefits of LA involve the following disorders: diabetic polyneuropathies (Ametov et al. The sensory symptoms of diabetic polyneuropathy are improved with alpha-lipoic acid: the SYDNEY trial. Diabetes Care. 2003, 26:770-776, disorders affecting the vascular system such as hypertension, inflammation associated diseases such as coronary atherosclerosis, and cognition-neurological disorders such as Alzheimer's Disease (Hager et al., Alpha-lipoic acid as a new treatment option for Azheimer type dementia, Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics, 2001, 32:275-282 and Hager et al., Alpha-lipoic acid as a new treatment option for Alzheimer's disease—a 48 months follow-up analysis J Neural Transm Suppl. 2007, 72:189-93. However, little is known about the role of LA in joint inflammation. The effect of LA at the cellular level is diverse and its mode of action involves biologic activities such as anti-oxidation, anti-inflammation, anti-chelation and enhancement of kinases and phosphatases.
Derivatives of lipoic acid have been described in the art. Some derivatives of lipoic acid provide improved biological activity, improved pharmacokinetic properties such as longer half lives, improved bioavailability, and decreased drug interaction profiles. Derivatives of lipoic acid have been described in the following publications, hereby incorporated by reference: Gruzman et al. Synthesis and characterization of new and potent alpha-lipoic acid derivatives. Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry, 2004, 12:1183-1190; Melagraki et al. Synthesis and evaluation of the antioxidant and anti-inflammatory activity of novel coumarin-3-aminoamides and their alpha-lipoic acid adducts. European Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 2009, 44:3020-3026; Gurkan et al., Syntheses of novel indole lipoic acid derivatives and their antioxidant effects on lipid peroxidation. Archiv der Pharmazie, 2005, 338:67-73; Ortial et al., Fluorinated amphiphilic amino acid derivatives as antioxidant carriers: a new class of protective agents. J Med Chem 2006; 12-2820; and Koufaki et al. Sign and synthesis of antioxidant alpha-lipoic acid hybrids. Methods Mol Biol, 2010, 594:297-309.